fake_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Cult
Lin Cult are an American rap collective formed and based in Orlando, Florida in 2017. They formed after graduating high school. They have all kept their real names private. The collective posted their first single garbage to SoundCloud on January 4th 2017, before live streaming various freestyles on Periscope during March-May 2017. Two mixtapes, almost entirely containing studio versions of these freestyles, were released. These were the lin cult mixtape volume 1 (released June 2nd 2017) and Plastic Religion (released August 18th 2017). Their debut album, Give Us More, was released under their self-founded label Drain Records on 24th November 2017. Their second album, GRADIENTS, was released on 9th November 2018. History 2015-2016: Pre-formation and formation Fida, Yung Trainwreck and AAAnal were neighbors and met in junior year of high school, bonding over being outcasted due to being LGBT (Fida, a then recently out trans woman; Yung Trainwreck, a lesbian; AAAnal, an intersex bisexual). They would often freestyle together throughout junior and senior year. During the end of senior year they met Lil Str8shott, who lived down the street from the rest of the group with his deeply religious family despite not being religious himself, and he quickly became part of the friendship group. After graduating they all remained close. On Christmas Day 2016, they all snuck out to meet each other at a car park not far from them and wrote and recorded their debut single garbage. 2017: garbage and Periscope freestyles garbage was released to SoundCloud on January 4th 2017. The song received some amount of attention but not very much. They wrote several other songs and announced an album of the same name which was completed but never officially released (though it was leaked by someone on January 7th 2019 via the r/lincult subreddit using a throwaway account). In March, the group announced a "semi-hiatus" where they would release nothing until they felt they had perfected the writing process but would be regularly streaming on Periscope. During these live streams they would often freestyle and many of these streams are lost (though a clip surfaced from one of these streams in which Yung Trainwreck claimed to be saving them all). Some of these freestyles were later recorded for the lin cult mixtape volume 1 and Plastic Religion. The Lin Cult Periscope account was deleted on May 17th 2017. This signified to their growing fanbase that the hiatus had ended. 2017: the lin cult mixtape volume 1 and ''Plastic Religion'' On May 19th 2017, the group announced via Twitter two mixtapes entitled lincult tape pt1 and lincult tape pt2, consisting of studio recorded versions of previous Periscope freestyles. Both were to be released on July 4th. They were later renamed to the lin cult mixtape volume 1 and Plastic Religion ''and were delayed to August 18th 2017. ''the lin cult mixtape volume 1, however, was surprise released on June 2nd along with the music video for the fifth track irish eye wash for king dad. irish eye wash for king dad's music video recieved 500k views, most through recommended, within the first month of release. The song also received 205k streams on SoundCloud and 160k plays on Spotify as of January 2019. The mixtape as a whole sold 100k copies and peaked at 199 on the Billboard 200 on July 8th. Plastic Religion was released on the scheduled date of August 17th but was not nearly as successful. It did not chart and only sold 35k copies. It is considered by fans to be inferior to the lin cult mixtape, volume 1 but not to the extent of it's underperformance. Fida has stated on Twitter "plastic religion > lc tape". 2017: Social media silence and ''Give Us More'' On August 20th 2017, the group announced that they were working on a new album, titled ouTcAsTs and that they would be going silent on social media to allow them to focus on the project. It was around that time roughly in which their record label, Drain Records, was founded though never officially announced. This social media silence was broken on September 12th to announce that, due to creative differences, AAAnal would be leaving the group (ze later stated on an Instagram story that ze was still in contact with the group and held no grudges against them) as well as that the album was no longer under the name ouTcAsTs ''and that the name would be announced along with the tracklist. On November 17th, the album was made available for pre-order under the name ''Give Us Moer. This was quickly corrected to Give Us More. It was released on November 24th 2017. The album was well received critically, receiving a 77 on Metacritic. It has sold 550k copies as of January 2019 and was certified Gold by the RIAA on January 4th 2019. It peaked at 74 on the Billboard 200 on December 2nd 2017. 2018: ''GRADIENTS'' On September 28th, the group announced their second studio album, GRADIENTS. On October 26th 2018, the music video for FAST was released. On November 2nd, the music video for CASE was released. GRADIENTS was released on November 9th 2018. It debuted and peaked at 56 on the Billboard 200 on November 17th. The album was very well received by critics, receiving a 93 on Metacritic. It has sold 640k copies as January 2019 and was certified Gold by the RIAA on January 6th 2019. Following the album's success, the group announced the DROP SHADOW TOUR, which will start in July 2019. AAAnal announced on zir Instagram Story that ze will be rejoining the group as a touring member. __FORCETOC__ Category:Lin Cult